themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 22
Episode 22 is about the platoon fighting Robobo from the Shurara Corps. HQ appears in person for the first time, leading into Episode 23. Episode Summary Shurara's robotic third wave may be the most formidable of his soldiers yet. If only he could stop partying. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *HQ: JigglyJacob *Robobo: ThornBrain (processed) *Dororo: Thorn *Koyuki: Thaichestnuts *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Fuyuki: Thorn *Kululu: InfamousGentleman *Giroro: Thorn *Momoka: Dobuchu *Paul: BigTUnit1 *Tamama: Thorn *Shurara: Thorn *Nuii: Thaichestnuts *Gyororo: Lilly *Yukiki: Omahdon *Kagege: BigTUnit1 Other voices *Ocelot: BigTUnit1 Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 185-A *Episode 284 Music Used Keroro Gunsou OST *"Spacewalk" - Everyone in the house realizes they are appliances *"Keroro Gunsou" - Robobo attacks Keroro and Natsumi *"Diaspora" - Dororo and Koyuki survey the city, Dororo slices Robobo *"Tekno Gunsou" - Everyone returns to normal *"Kelop" - Post-battle resolution Other *"All Smiles Over Here :)" - The Garden - Haha - HQ's opening monologue *"Frigate 'La Fayette' - 007: Goldeneye OST - Robobo scans the platoon *"You're in My Eyes (Discosong)" - Jarvis Cocker - Further Complications - Fuyuki boombox *"The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly (theme) - Ennio Morricone - Robobo crashes into the Hinata house *"Hang Up" - Peter Murphy - Lion - Big Robobo *"Skyjetter" - Bomberman Jetters OST - The Keroro Platoon launch their new mechs, Fight with Big Robobo *"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" - Elton John & Kiki Dee - Post-Credits Fuyuki boombox Development Notes Scriptwriting was delayed multiple times due to the difficulty of figuring out what to do with the episode, health and work interfering with scheduling, and Thorn going on a trip to visit Olivia from late-July to mid-August. The script began with Thorn and Olivia on May 2, just six days after Episode 21, but they couldn't write again until the 29th. After another long delay, Thorn wrote with InfamousGentleman on July 14, with whom the majority of the script was written, and then briefly with Olivia on the 25th. The script was reworked with Olivia, JigglyJacob and BigTUnit1 on August 19. Writing also continued on the 21st into what became the script for Episode 23 before they decided to split the script into separate episodes, (see also "Additional Trivia"). The script was completed on August 22 after adding Post-Credits. Voice Cast Changes and Additions Revy Moonshine stepped down as the voice of Koyuki shortly after SFA21, and her role was given to ShadowKitten91. However a house fire left Shadow unable to record, so Koyuki was instead filled in by Thaichestnuts. King Theo was also unable to record, so Ches voiced Nuii as well. Xcaliborg was originally asked to be Kagege, but the approaching deadline led Thorn to give the voice to Travis, who also filled in for Xcaliborg as Ocelot. Omahdon was brought on as Yukiki at LillyLivers' recommendation. Post-Credits *Fuyuki as a boombox sings a parody of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with Keroro. *Shurara sends Nuii and Gyororo to the Keroro Platoon's base, and he gives Yukiki and Kagege a special mission. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Hidden in the background are Thorn's 5 favourite albums by Faith No More and Mr. Bungle in order from #5 favourite to #1: **''Sol Invictus'' is in the window when Natsumi has fused with the fridge. **''California'' is in the picture frame next to Fuyuki after Robobo crashes into the house. **''The Real Thing'' is behind the Hinata house's door after Big Robobo materializes. **''Mr Bungle'' is a sticker on Giroro's control console during the Big Robobo fight. **''Angel Dust'' is in the overhead globe behind the platoon when HQ confronts them just before the credits. *The episode opens with HQ revealing that he's been awake for four straight months and is talking to his empty coffee cups. This is both a 4 and 9 joke and the culmination of Keroro teaching him how to make good coffee in SFA: Reset. *Keroro says that Natsumi fused with the fridge because she's "a frigid bitch". Later when she returns to normal, Koyuki calls back to the line by saying Natsumi's "an ice elemental like me". *Robobo repeatedly makes magnet puns, due to his hands being magnets. *When Fuyuki gets turned into a boombox, he says that any song requests will be tone deaf. In the Post-Credits, he sings "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" off-key. *There are two references to the SAHNIK 2014 April Fool's video: **Fuyuki's line, "I guess this is happening today" is a quote from Tails. **Dororo's line "______, but uh...shit?" is a quote from one of the cops. *While Kululu is a computer, he makes "HEGH" versions of Mac startup and error sounds. *When Natsumi pushes Keroro into Robobo, Robobo yells out "FRIENDSHIP" as he's flung back, a callback to Lil' Zeroro yelling the same thing in Episode 4. *Momoka is revived after being dead since Episode 13, though it is because of Paul, not Robobo, that she comes back as a tank. Tamama later references the Puppet Momoka that Paul made and replaced Momoka with after her death. *Tamama says her transforming into a missile is due to "postpartum depression", a callback to her giving birth to Kemama in the previous episode. *Keroro continues his running joke of calling Dororo puns on "Bro" in increasingly weird ways, this time "Brororo" and "Brodolini with 'man'inara". *Giroro and Dororo both reference Ninja Magic Bullshit, which Koyuki invoked in Episode 18 to use Ice Kunai. *Tamama tells Dororo not to throw a star at Big Robobo, a callback to him accidentally knocking down a building in Episode 18 and SFA: Reset with his Giant Ninja Fuck-You Star - the attack also failed to harm Mekeke in Episode 20. In the climax of the episode, Dororo's combat mania causes him to use the attack anyway, and for the first time it works as intended. Robobo seems to like how it feels before exploding, a reference at the attack having a delayed reaction. *Dororo's eyes spontaneously burst into flames. This is both part of the running joke of funny things happening to Dororo's eyes and a callback to his face suddenly catching fire in Episode 13. *Big Robobo moans "Sadneeeeess" when Dororo chops his arms off, a callback to Dororo yelling the same thing as he fell down a hole in Episode 9. *The Post-Credits with Shurara recaps the previous episode with Dokuku and Giruru staying behind at the Keroro Platoon's base. The scene also sets up what later happens in Episode 24 and Episode 25. It and HQ's appearance also set up Episode 23. *Shurara's line about showering is another example of his strange literal-mindedness. *Shurara calling his Corps "a family" is a parallel to the Keroro Platoon, wherein the Platoon are indeed a dysfunctional family while the Corps are decidedly not, as many of its members are prisoners and want out. *Shurara mourns Mekeke's death, calling back to their introduction in Episode 19. Other Jokes and References *HQ's character is named Geriri in the original show. As a reference to this, he calls one of his coffee cups "Gary". *Robobo plays western music when he crashes into the Hinata house, a reference to ED-E from Fallout: New Vegas who plays western music when entering combat. *Robobo sings a variation of "Put One Foot in Front of the Other" from the stop-motion Santa Claus is Coming to Town film. *Ocelot's line is a quote from one of Jacob's The Sims 4 videos. *Keroro screams a version of "Ave Maria" after getting flung out of the combined mech. Reception As of September 21, 2015 the video had 326 "likes" and 2 "dislikes" - as of August 14, 2016 it has 437 likes and 5 dislikes. Additional Trivia *This video has the most writers out of any of TheMidnightFrogs' projects at five, due to Thorn bringing in different people at various points to help with the slow writing. *The script that was eventually used for Episode 23 was intended to be the second half of this episode and was written at the same time. However, as the script got progressively longer, Thorn, Travis and Jacob decided it would be better to split the script into two episodes. *This is the second episode "To Be Continued", the first being Episode 17. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes